


Dark Days

by SpillingOurGuts



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpillingOurGuts/pseuds/SpillingOurGuts
Summary: This is a short narrative in Ciel's point of view that takes place during his time kidnapped by the cult.





	

Our lifeless whimpers and groans echo throughout the large room full of cages. There are three of us in every cage, but sometimes they forget to replace us when someone dies. We are all dirty. We get just enough food and water to not starve or dehydrate. They try to keep us alive until it's our turn, but when one of us gets sick, there's nothing that can be done. When it's our turn, they take us out of our cage, place us on the large slab in the center of the room to play with us one last time and then stick a knife though out chest. They don't bother to clean up the mess that they make, so the area is mostly a dark red with a few splotches of brown and white. I've been on the slab before. It's sticky and gross. It also smells bad. We can always hear and see what's happening to which ever one of us is unlucky enough to be chosen. I don't want to be chosen any more. I don't want my turn to come. I want to go home. I miss my mommy and daddy. I miss Sebastian. I miss Mr. Tanaka. I miss playing with Lizzy. I want to go home. I wan to take a bath and be clean again. I don't want my turn to come. I don't want to be played with anymore. I hate how they play. I don't want them inside me. I hate it.

Today, my friend had his turn. He screamed and cried, but they didn't stop. They touched him all over and hurt him real bad. They stuck a knife through his chest. The red liquid soaked his shirt and slowly spilled all over the slab. They laughed. The others say I'm next. I don't want to be next. I don't want them to take me out of the cage again. The cage will be empty if they do. I don't think the will replace my friend. He told me that he had been alone for a while before I came. Now I'm alone.

They walk around our cages and watch as we shiver. It's cold. We don't have a way of keeping warm, especially the ones who are alone like I am. We can't keep close to another and share body heat. I can't decide who's more unlucky: those who are chosen and taken away, or those who are still alive and stuck here. Sometimes I want to die. Then I won't have to worry about it being my turn. But if I die, then they will win. I don't want them to win.


End file.
